A capsule direction arranging device which makes a linear reciprocating movement for arranging randomly oriented capped capsules in a single direction has heretofore been used to arrange capped empty capsules contained in a hopper in random directions so that they are all oriented in a definite direction so that a medicine or the like may be conveniently put into the capsules. Buth this type of machine is capable, at the most, of arranging the directions of only about 120 capsules in a line per minute. While machines in other related fields have been developed so that they operate at a very high speed, this type of machine is very inefficient. It may be thought possible to put many machines of this type side by side to increase production. However, such an arrangement may result in complexity of the overall system. What is more, it is difficult to equalize the operating speed of the various parts and to cause them to operate synchronously with one another. From the operational point of view, such an arrangement also has the defect in that the equipment cost is extraordinary. OBJECTS AND BRIEF SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
An important object of this invention is to provide a system to arrange automatically the directions of the caps of capsules which are being supplied in random orientations so that they all face in a definite direction.
A second object is to produce such as capsule arrangement by means of a rotary system.
A third object is to provide means in said system to remove the cap from each capsule automatically.
A fourth object is to provide means in said system to put medicine or the like into each capsule automatically.
A fifth object is to provide means in said system to cap the filled capsule automatically.
To achieve these objects in accordance with this invention, a drum is provided which is continuously rotated, and capsules are inserted into entrance holes provided on the circumference of the said drum, and there is provided a device for arranging the directions of the caps of such capsules so that they are all in the same direction while the drum is rotating. A plurality of the said devices for arranging the directions of the capsules can be provided for achieving a higher capacity. By making each such device in the form of a rotating body which rotates synchronously with the others, a change from one device to another can be made quite smoothly. Indeed, the device of this invention is capable of accurately arranging 500 capsules in a line and filling them up automatically and mechanically with medicine or the like per minute. This is a little over four times the capacity of the conventional type of machine. The structure is quite simple and can be easily adjusted. Thus this invention provides a high capacity system at at low cost.